A Birds Tale
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: What would happen if Bruces parents hadnt died? Would he still be Batman? Would Dick still become Robin? Well, when Dick comes across an unusual man, we'll find out sooner then expected.
1. Past

**A BIRDS TALE**

Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo. They were unstoppable, everyone knew that. Well, until one day Batman receives a note from an unidentified writer about Robin, that involves the circus. Being Bruce Wayne, he is torn that Dick had been kidnapped. Or was he? Continued from The Foster Father saga: book 3, A Birds Tale tells a story about how one boy might live to see another death, his own. You don't have to read the first two books. Please enjoy "A BIRDS TALE"

CHAPTER 1…PAST

_Dear Batman,_

_By now you must've notice that your little sidekick is missing. Well, don't worry; he's in safe hands. Well, if you call me safe hands. I'm just doing a little test is all to see if this bird can really fly. See me at the circus, yes the circus…yes…I know everything about you and him._

_Sincerely,_

_ROFLMAO_

Bruce crumpled up the note as he drove in the Batmobile to the circus. He put his mask on and got out of the car as he finally reached the destination. He heard a pack full circus, there was a show going on. He entered the tent to see people at amazement of the circus. Suddenly, a voice was heard over the intercom.

"And now for the Acrobats!" Batman looked up to see Dick standing up there smiling.

"Dick? What's he doing?" No one seemed to notice that it was him and cheered him on as he did his moves. But suddenly, something went wrong. Dicks face turned to be saddened as the rope broke and he started to fall. Batman leaped up in the air trying to catch him, surprised that he wasn't screaming, or doing anything to try to survive, he was just accepting it. Dick was going to land in his arms but suddenly he went straight through them, like he was a holograph. Batman landed on the ground to see Dick just standing there starring at him.

"You fail." Batman was surprised.

"At what? You're alive." He suddenly started charging toward him and beating on him. Batman was so confused and pushed him down. "What are you doing?"

"YOU FAIL! You let them die! You weren't there!"

"I tried to be there!"

"You failed!" Batman held him tight as he cried. "I hate you! You failed! I hate you!" Suddenly, Bruce woke up from this dream with sweat on his face. He wiped it off as he stared at the clock. It beamed 7:02am.

"Oh crap!" He jumped out of bed and put some cloths on. "I got to get ready for work!" It was 7:30 by the time he got downstairs to eat the breakfast with Dick. He smiled at him as he sat down.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're worn down." Dick said.

"Just had a bad dream."

"Oh, well today's the first day back to school. Man, summer just flew by this year."

"I remember those days. Always feeling like you get no free time."

"Yeah, it's the start of high school. It's a completely different school now." He fiddled with his food.

"Are you nervous?"

"Me? The boy wonder nervous of a new school? Pfft, yeah right!" He looked down again. "Well, maybe a little…since that whole Ally thing."

"Don't think about her, she was a criminal and she's gone now."

"Yeah." He fiddled with his food again. Alfred looked at Bruce and nodded his head. He knew what that meant.

"I know today's especially hard since it's two years since…that day. But you got to look up, you can't live every day like a sore thumb." Dick looked up at him. "It's hard, I know."

"Yeah well, now since Dwayne isn't a bully anymore and is my friend, what if someone else starts bullying me?" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You're a freshman now, be proud of that." Dick smiled.

"Thanks Bruce." He smiled.

"No problem." Bruce thought. "You know what? How about I pick you up after school today in the Mercedes, and we go out to eat. Maybe that'll cheer you up." Dick smiled.

"That's cool, we can do that, but what I really want is to see my parents grave. Will that be ok too?" Bruce smiled.

"Whatever you want, it's your day."

"Thanks Bruce! You're the best!" The clock beamed 8am.

"Well, it seems we have to be getting you to school Master Richard, it starts at 8:15." Alfred said.

"I guess so, see you later Bruce!" Dick jumped into the limo as Alfred drove off. Bruce smiled knowing today was going to be ok.


	2. Night

**CHAPTER 2…NIGHT**

Dick and Bruce sat on a bench at the graveyard near Dick's parents' graves, eating supper. It was quiet for a long time until Dick spoke out.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever wish it were you and not them?" Bruce looked into the stars.

"Well, yeah. A lot of times. I think everyone that looses someone close to them thinks that." Dick looked down.

"But, why does it happen? If people just seriously want that bad to hurt someone, why not just shoot them in the arm? Why do they got to kill 'em?" Bruce looked at Dick as he messed with his fries.

"Some people just don't have any soul to care. No one is ever going to know why people do that, if it's the rush, or if it's pure evil, who knows anymore." Dick looked at the graves then back at Bruce.

"Do you think everything happens for a reason, or just that crap happens?" Bruce looked at him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, your parents were murdered by a gun. So, you became the greatest non-super powered super hero, the Batman. And you don't use a gun. My parents were killed as well, and you adopted me, and I became your sidekick. If none of that hadn't happened, then you wouldn't be Batman and I wouldn't be Robin." Bruce thought.

"I guess things happen for a reason." It was quiet.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if yours and my parents hadn't died, what would've happened if you took that shot or if I had fallen."

"We would've died."

"But, what if we didn't die?" Bruce stared at Dick for a long time, then looked at his watch. 8:45.

"We got to get going, it's getting late." He stood up and started walking toward the car. Dick saw a shooting star and looked to see if Bruce was watching. He silently wished to himself,

"Oh shooting star, please grant me this one wish. I wish that I would know what it was like if Bruce's parents hadn't died and I had fallen." Suddenly, the wind blew and a piece of paper flew on his face. Dick peeled it off and read it.

_I have heard your wish; want it to really come true? Meet me here tomorrow at 4 sharp. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Shooting Star_

_-Cuz all we really are is stars-_

"Dick! You coming?" Bruce yelled out for him. Dick looked back.

"Yeah, coming!" He folded the note up and stuck it in his pocket. He got up and started walking toward Bruce. He looked back and around once more, looking for the person or thing that would've wrote this note. He found, nor saw nothing. He got in the car and watched out the window as they drove away from the grave.


	3. Eve

**Chapter 3…Eve**

It was the next day and Dick had come to the spot like told, he was of course, suspicious but cocky at the same time. What was he to fear? The boy wonder scared of an unknown man that was eavesdropping on two people's conversations at a cemetery? Dick thought about it, and the more he thought about it the more he became uneasy and on guard. Who was this mysterious "Shooting Star"? How could he make that wish come true? Dick thought about the wish he had made, it was a stupid wish. Why would he wish to know something like that when the how things were now was just fine? He shook it off.

"Get a grip Grayson!" He told himself. "Nothing is going to happen, and if something does, you can handle it. Prepare for the unexpected."

"Yes, the unexpected." Came a mysterious, deep, raspy voice. Dick turned to see someone in a black mask with a blue streak threw it. It was shoddy; a ski mask with blue sharpie going diagonal threw it. But Dick knew this man was using a modulator to cover his voice and make it sound different. This made him more guarded.

"I have to say, you did catch me off guard, but if you're here to rob me, I don't think you'll get far."

"Please boy…" The boy sound scoffing that remark off. "Like I told you, I am only here to grant your wish, nothing more."

"Why were you eavesdropping?"

"Kill me with questions."

"Answer them correctly and I'll be satisfied."

"That is the question isn't it? What is the right answer?" Dick thought. "I have your attention?"

"You've had my attention since u threw a note in my face."

"I know your secrets, I know everything about you…but you can trust me. I'm here to make your life a bit…easier."

"I'll be the judge of that. What makes you think I can trust you? For all I know, you're a bad guy."

"Please, if I was a 'bad guy', I would've done something by now, wouldn't I?" Dick thought.

"Depends." The man smirked.

"Always on guard, I can respect that. But back to business, you want to know what it would be like if Mr. Bruce Wayne's parents hadn't died? And I have the power to let you see."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just the generosity of a fan…per say." Dick was hesitant.

"Ok…what do I have to do?" The man pulled out a little circular object that projected out a screen, Dick hadn't seen something like this before. "Where'd you get that from? That's some high tech."

"A friend." He started typing in numbers as Dick watched him closely.

"Tell me, you said you're here to make my life easier…how is this going to make it easier? I like my life the way it is, it's pretty simple." The man did not reply. Just then Dick heard voices of three people coming from the screen. He looked at it to see a little black headed, blue eyes boy cheering and running in circles of his mother and father.

"Best night ever! Wait 'till Alfred hears about it!" The boy said. Dick then realized it was young Bruce. Just then, a man out of the shadows appeared and demanded for his mother's jewelry and cash. Dick knew what was to come, them being gunned down and a vengeful little boy left in the alleyway. But something different happened, the man's gun misfired and he killed himself. Dick was surprised. The Wayne's hugged each other and cried for the close call.

"Let this day be the day we start better protection!" Stated Mr. Thomas Wayne. The scene was still playing when Dick's eyes started wondering. How had this man come across such high tech? He said from a friend, but he knew better. Dick saw the bottom of object clearly; it said 'Property of Wayne Tech'.

"Now let's zoom to present years for Mr. Bruce shall we?" The man said. Dick nodded and as the man typed in some numbers Dick reached for the object and a struggle ensued!

"That tech is stolen!" The man slapped Dick off of him as Dick came back with a right hook and knocked over the object. But something went wrong and the object made funny noises. They both gawked at it. It stood still and was silent, but then a flash a light came out of it and sucked the both of them in.

….

Dick awoke to a rousing headache, he looked around for that man but he was no wear in sight.

"Well that's just great, I think I just got sucked into another dimension with a thief and my pass out of this place is missing." He stated to himself. He got to his feet and started wondering. Gotham looked the same; he was even at the same cemetery. "Maybe we didn't get sucked in…?" Dick started to run back towards Wayne manor. This was a relief, they were still in the same dimension but he had to get to Bruce so they could go Dynamic Duo on that man and get back that stolen property! He finally got back to Wayne Manors and typed in the security code; the gates opened as he ran to the front door and tried to open it. But it was locked, Dick searched for the house key but the door started to open. It opened to reveal Alfred. "Alfred! Thank God! I've got to get to Bruce, this man has sto-"

"As much as I would like to hear out your story young sir, I have to ask…do I know you?"


	4. Altered

**Chapter 4…Altered**

Dick was astonished as to what he just heard. "Al-Alfred! It's me! Dick!" Alfred chuckled.

"Young sir, I do not think we have ever come into acquaintance. Of course, my memory is a bit rough. Are you a child of an old friend?" He replied. Dick was baffled.

"Alfred, I got to get to Bruce! This isn't funny!" Alfred stared at him confused.

"I was not joking." He looked up at the opened gates then. "How did you get in here?"

"The code! The code you gave me…" Dick stopped. "OH! OF COURSE! We are in an alternate dimension!" Alfred was still confused.

"As much as you are entertaining, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises. This is private property you are on and how did you get our code?"

"Alfred, I know this is going to be hard to believe but I'm from another universe, one where I live with you and Bruce and I need Bruce so I can get Wayne Tech and catch the man who stole this alter dimension thingy that Wayne Tech made!" Alfred just stared at him.

"Uh-huh." Dick knew he didn't believe him. "As I said before, as entertaining you are I'm going to ask you to leave. I know you must be a well good fan of Master Bruce but I will call the cops if you do refuse. He is seeing no one at this time."

"Alfie please!"

"I am not 'Alfie' to you; you do not think this is my first go around with young children trying to come see him? Trust me, I would love to let you in and see you're idol but the Wayne's are very busy. Now again, leave."

"But!"

"NOW!" Dick had never heard Alfred be so inforceful, but this was another universe, so he had to expect different personalities. Dick slugged over to the other side of the gates as the shut behind him. He sat on the side of the road. What now? That's when he heard a woman's giggles and her voice say,

"Oh Bruce, you shouldn't have!" Dick got to his feet and turned around to see the gates opening back up to let Bruce and his apparent date to drive threw. It was his chance now!

"Bruce! You have to listen to me!" He yelled. Bruce switched his eyes to briefly look at the boy then muttered to Alfred,

"I thought I told you to keep those blasted kids off our property old man." Alfred glared at Bruce.

"Yes, right away Sir." Alfred walked over to Dick. "What did I tell you?" Dick tried to go around him but he would not budge.

"Look, this is really important! Bruce! You have to hear me out!" Bruce's temper was starting to flare.

"Go away you stupid kid!" He yelled. The woman laughed.

"I've always hated children."

"Yes, me too my sweet." Dick stuck his tongue out.

"That's just sickening." He said. That's when the bright, shiny, black convertible sped away knocking over signs as it drove down the street. "WAIT!" Dick could not stop them. He sighed and sat down as Alfred looked at him.

"You are one devoted fan." Dick looked at him.

"I'm not a fan; I told you who I was. I know it sounds crazy but it's true, I don't expect you to believe me, but what else am I to do?" Alfred looked around. "And to be honest, the Bruce in this universe seems like a complete jerk."

"To tell you the truth…" Alfred started. "He is." He chuckled. "He has no regards for his elders." Dick looked at Alfred. This could be his opportunity to gain his trust.

"Well, in the universe I come from, he's much nicer and more respectful, especially to you." Alfred looked at him to continue. "And he's brave, confident, but knows his place in the world. Sometimes he's lost in his own emotional state, but he took me in because my parents died."

"Why you? I mean, you do seem like a good well raised boy but there are thousands of kids a day who lose their parents." Dick was silent.

"Because he saw mine die."

"Oh my. I am terribly sorry to hear that." Dick thought.

"You kept thinking I was a fan of Bruce's…why?" Alfred rolled his eyes and sat next to Dick.

"He's a very famous Basketball player, gets quite annoying actually. He's always staring at his muscles, gawking at them and looking in the mirror. He'll spend hours upon hours doing that." Dick laughed.

"Wow really?!" They laughed and it was quiet.

"Tell me why I should believe that you're from another universe." Dick looked at him.

"I can't prove to you that I am, unless that man suddenly appears…you just have to…trust me." He smiled. Alfred thought.

"I've always had a soft spot for kids, but you sir; there is something in me that tell me you are truthful." Dick smiled.

"So where's he going?"

"The Circus…Haley's Circus I believe."


End file.
